rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Season 11
The eleven season of Drag Race Queen, began airing on September 11th, 2018, with cast members announced September 3rd, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Aria Cathedral was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-ups Jessica Amelie, Nick the Drag Queen & Karina Light. while Princess Bombshell was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: ''Holiday Queens'' * Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Mike Ruiz. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Aria Catherdal * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the holidays. * Main Challenge: Create a look based around a holiday. * Main Challenge Winner: Andrea Bronx * Bottom Two: Ramona Maria & Florance J.J * Lip-Sync Song: 'Candyman'' '' by Christina Aguilera * '''Eliminated: Florance J.J Holidays Episode 2: "Sex In London: The Rusical" * Guest Judges :Miley Cyrus & Margot Robbie * Mini-Challenge: Dance-off to "Glamazon". * Mini-Challenge Winners: Robbina Fox & Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by Sex In London. * Runway Theme: Movie Premiere Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Aria Catherdal & Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Bottom Two: Renee Star & Xiong Hyo * Lip-Sync Song: 'Two Of Hearts'' '' by Stacey Q * '''Eliminated: Xiong Hyo At the end of the episode, the queens walk into the werkroom to see the Amber Orchid '''waiting for them. ''Episode 3: Once Upon A Queen'' * '''Guest Judges: Ginnifer Goodwin and Jennifer Morrison * Mini-Challenge: Create puppets for the "Miss Disney Princess Pageant" * Mini-Challenge Winners: Amber Orchid & Elizabeth Moan * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains and assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a comedy spoof of "Once Upon A Time", that features an all-female cast. * Main Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen * Runway Theme: Princess Realness * Bottom Two: Jessica Amelie & Robbina Fox * Lip-Sync Song: "Love" by Lana Del Ray * Eliminated: Robbina Fox Teams Episode 4: ''The Calendar Ball'' * Guest Judge: KittenVelour15 * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: Jessica Amelie * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; 60s Couture, 30s Couture, Old Queens Eleganza Extravaganza. * Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Runway Themes: The Calendar Ball (60s Couture, 30s Couture, Old Queens Eleganza Extravaganza) * Bottom Two: Jessica Amelie & Renee Star * Lip-Sync Song: 'На Стиле'' ''by Время & Стекло * '''Eliminated: Renee Star Episode 5: ''Ru-pop Concert'' * Guest Judge: Khloe Kardashian * Mini-Challenge: Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens * Mini-Challenge Winner: Elizabeth Moan * Main Challenge: Record verses and perform in a pop lip-sync battle. * Main Challenge Winner: Elizabeth Moan * Runway Theme: Neon Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Andrea Bronx & Ramona Maria * Lip-Sync Song: '22'' '' by Taylor Swift * '''Eliminated: Ramona Maria Episode 6: ''Colour Splash Queens'' * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Drag up Japanese dolls * Mini-Challenge Winner: Elizabeth Moan * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign Colours * Main Challenge: Create a look based around a specific colour. * Main Challenge Winner: Jessica Amelie * Bottom Two: Andrea Bronx & Nick the Drag Queen * Lip-Sync Song: 'Friends'' '' by Marshmello & Anne-Marie * '''Eliminated: Andrea Bronx Episode 7: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winner: Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Runway Theme: Rich Bitches Realness * Bottom Two: Jessica Amelie & Mariposa * Lip-Sync Song: 'Never Be the Same'' '' by Camila Cabello * '''Eliminated: Mariposa Episode 8: ''Ru-lesque Kitties'' * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Boudoir pillow fight with the Pit Crew * Mini-Challenge Winner: Aria Cathedral * Main Challenge: Act in a movie spoof of "Ru-lesque Kitties". * Main Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen * Runway Theme: Burlesque Glory * Bottom Two: Rochelle Vän Pϊere & Karina Light * Lip-Sync Song: 'Havana'' '' by Camila Cabello * '''Eliminated: Karina Light Episode 9: ''Instagram Divas: The Rusical' '' * '''Guest Judge: Miss Fame & Hungry * Mini-Challenge: Designing nails and hand modeling fruits and vegetables. * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Instagram Divas. * Main Challenge Winners: Aria Cathedral & Jessica Amelie * Runway Theme: Social-Media Queens * Bottom Three: Elizabeth Moan, Nick the Drag Queen & Amber Orchid * Lip-Sync Song: 'Baby Don't Lie' by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: No One At the end of the episode, it is confirmed an eliminated queen will be returning. Episode 10: ''Youtubers Makeover'' * Guest Judges: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Drag up pancakes * Mini-Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign partners * Returning Queen:Karina Light * Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of yotubers into their drag sisters * Main Challenge Winner: Karina Light * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Bottom Two: Rochelle Vän Pϊere & Aria Cathedral * Lip-Sync Song: 'Look' by Red Velvet * Eliminated: Rochelle Vän Pϊere Episode 11: "Drag My Wedding" * Guest Judges: Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka * Mini-Challenge: Do abstract paintings using their bodies in honor of marriage equality * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen * Main Challenge: Design a bridal gown for your drag wedding. * Main Challenge Winner: Aria Cathedral * Bottom Two: Elizabeth Moan & Jessica Amelie * Lip-Sync Song: 'Finally' by Cece Peniston * Eliminated: Elizabeth Moan ''Episode 12: "Madonna: The Rusical" * '''Guest Judges': Wendy Willaims & Todrick Hall * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by Madonnna Eras. * Main Challenge Winner: Nick the Drag Queen * Bottom Two: Karina Light & Amber Orchid * Lip-Sync Song: 'Material Girl' by Madonna * Eliminated: Amber Orcid Madonna Rusical Episode 13: ''The Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Rochelle Vän Pϊere * Runner-Ups: Nick the Drag Queen, Karina Light & Jessica Amelie * Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 10: Aria Cathedral Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:DRQ Category:DRQ S11 Category:S11 Category:Khonarh's Shows